Galactic Hull
Basic Information The Galactic Hull is a light grey cubic building block with mirrored forked lines carved into two sides, single small dark indentions at the edges of two other sides and two plain smooth grey sides. It can be cut into Galactic Hull Slabs in a Processor, but not into Galactic Hull Slopes, which are made from their own crafting recipe instead (also part of the Galactic Super Bundle that can be bought in the Store). How to obtain The Galactic Hull is part of the Galactic Super Bundle that was implemented with update R46 in September 2017, and the block can only be crafted (default crafting key is Q) in the Crafting Menu after buying this Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. Some already crafted Galactic Hull blocks are also included in the Galactic Super Bundle and can be used for building right away. These blocks cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Galactic Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this block to the Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Already crafted Galactic Hull blocks can also be bought in the Store as being parts of Item Packs and parts of building kits for space-themed Blueprints, but these purchases will not include the crafting recipes for these blocks. How to craft Galactic Hull blocks To craft 8 (blocks of) Galactic Hull at once, you'll need: * 1 block of Adobe Bricks made from Mud in a Forge * 1 unit of Tar, found in pools in larger Caves on the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer underground, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped to be scooped * 2 Obsidian Rods made from an Obsidian (bar) in a Processor How to use Galactic Hull blocks Galactic Hulls can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Galactic Hull too can be rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all blocks of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. These blocks can be put on display on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers and the like and will be shown on them reduced in size. Creating Slabs from Galactic Hulls blocks Galactic Hulls can be cut into 2 Galactic Hull Slabs each in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required to cut these blocks in the Processor. Galactic Hull Slopes cannot be created from Galactic Hulls, they have their own crafting recipe that can only be unlocked by buying the Galactic Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. However, these Slopes, after they've been crafted, can be cut into inner and outer corners in the Processor then. Category:Crafted Category:Building Block Category:Galactic Category:Store Category:Premium